


Pelts

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Pelts

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

Over time I had slowly been trying to teach Beat basic words. Things that would state a specific need. Like ‘food’, ‘water’, ‘rest’, ‘move’. I wasn't putting effort into it today. The older woman that had helped me when Acne had hit me was slaughtered like cattle. Peony had taken care of cleaning the mud off of body before They feasted.   
“Do you think we're next?” I looked at Serenity and smiled.   
“Nah. I think they're too fond of us. You see how they react when we get even slightly hurt. Imagine the fit one of them would have if their trophy died.”  
“Are we really trophies?”  
“I am at least. They killed my group and Bear decided I was worth keeping.”  
“Don't you hate them for it though?” At first I had. The rage had bubbled up in me to the point that I tried to kill him. It ended with him hunched over me shrieking and me incoherently begging for mercy.   
“Nah,” I rolled up my left sleeve and showed vibrant red gashes that had scarred over. “Didn't go too great when I did hate them though. He can do some damage if he needs to.”  
“Do you like them?” Shame washed over me.   
“Yeah…” she gave a small nod, mumbling a same. I watched Peony as he checked over the two unclaimed. Behind me there was rustling, to which I started to turn around. A startled grunt sounded before something was dropped on my head. Bear walked away quickly, glancing over his shoulder before ducking back into the woods. Reaching up slowly, I pulled the...whatever it was off my head.   
“Oh.”  
“Is that a..?”  
“Yes…”  
“You gonna wear it…?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Want help?”   
“Yes'm.” The wolf pelt was situated with the help of Seren. “I think he's apologizing for killing the old lady.”  
“You're like...married.”  
“Ew. But also hot.”  
“Joey oh my god.”


End file.
